Dominant Bites
by MrzJokers
Summary: Jaymie called Dante. "Hello?" "H-hi.." "Who is this?" "Jaymie." "That fuck is jaymie?" "Erm..You...we...uh.." Dante stared at his cell with wide eyes before returning it back to his ear. "Well?" "It's Doxy." Dante smirked. Finally. "What do you want?" "I'm in Finland." "Oh?" "Yes, I need to see you." "Where are you." "In Aprox west new lake ville" "What do you want?" "You." (o,3,o)


Sex scene.

I stood before the door daring myself to open it. My heart increasing its pace at 60 mph and I touched the doorknob biting my bottom lip I unlocked the door, before peaking through it. His eyes darkened against mines and I slammed the door back before bracing myself against the door. My eyes were wide with excitement, and fear, but I was not ready.

"Come back never."

"Open the door."

"No."

"Dammit YOU called ME."

"I know I was drunk."

"You don't drink."

"…"

Monique stood behind the door and shook her head trying to calm herself; she was not ready. No were near. Why had Jaymie called him? _*Fuuuck!* _

"Just go away."

"Opening the damn door Slut."

"I'm not a slut you bastard."

"Oh then why did you call me? Aren't you supposed to be married?"

"Shut up. You... I… Fuck you."

"That's why I'm here. Open the door so I can put you in your place."

"Just go away."

There was a growling grunting sound and Monique looked through the peephole staring into his now pitch black eyes and it caused her to run from the door, grabbing her safety week's worth of clothes and her cell phone before opening the window of her apartment and started to climb out. After throwing her bag out unto the stairs, she then climbed out herself into the cold night air. Dante grabbed her ankle and pulled her back in with one swift movement. She squealed and turned quickly to punch him, only to have her hands grabbed with a painful firm grip.

"Must you test my patients with you?"

She stared him from her place on the ground of her home before struggling to break free from his grasp.

"Dante...stop."

He dragged her across the floor by her wrist and growled darkly daring her to say another word. Upon the counter within the kitchen laid a larger duffle bag that he must have brought with him. Monique refused to even let him get close enough to see what was inside. She whimpered and groaned as he walked smoothly over to the bag and opened it, pulling out a pair of furry handcuffs. Looking down upon Monique, he raised her up and shook her.

"Bring out Jaymie."

"N-no."

Shaking her once more and growling as he threw her against the floor tempted to kick her, but thought otherwise. Turning to run towards the door stopping at she heard the click of something. Stopping in her track and turning to face him, she stared at the Taze gun in his hand. Looking into his eyes, he would not dare, but trusting her better judgment, she raised her hands above her head and bit her bottom lip. He grinned at her and tilted his head back into the living room.

"This…Look-"

"I'm going to Taze you regardless of whats said and done."

"But, I-"

Gasping at the low voltage within her side angled towards her spine, shivering as the needles pierced her skin. Breaking her weak-kneed fall, she felt light headed and leaning against the wall for support. Dante walked over to her and tilted his head to the side watching her facial expressions. Turning up the voltage, he watched her body shutter and tremble under the level 10 set. Wincing against the pain of the electricity and the pleasure of her warming body, she groans softly and slides against the walk slowly.

Dante grin widen as he watched the pained expression upon her soft innocent face. It made him shutter was her eyebrow twitched and the way her lips curl against her k9s. He just had to have her. In addition, she called anyways, Even if it was another calling at the time.

"Did you know you can be such a dirty girl sometimes?"

"…."

Lowering the shock waves Dante moved a strain of hair from her forehead pushing it behind her ear as she panted softly. Light perspiration coated his fingers and he bit back a growl.

"When you called me ya'kno? I mean normally I would not expect you to be anywhere near me. Hell you even a stalker really, but you came all the way down here, ten hours ahead of your normal time zone, into some cold dense, area; just to spend time with me. I'm flattered."

"I-"

"Let me finish. Now when you called me. You sounded very assured that you were willing to face me. I appear, you slam the door in my face. Come now dear, you need a nice punishment."

"I...no…see-"

"Shush it."

The electricity shot up Monique's spine as she arched her back and practically chewed off her bottom lip. Jumping against the currents and spazzing out on the floor, her heart pounding in her ears and she finally ripped the electric lines from her body and throws them away from her. Laying on the floor near pass out level, Dante watched her with pure entertainment. The way her breast heaved up and down, down to how her flat chubby stomach waved or tightened up. She was in fact 100% real with her workouts.

"How do you stay that way?"

Looking at him as if a raining cow would fall on his body, she growled and flipped him off rolling over to get away from him. At least lock her-self in the bedroom. She will try to make it to the bathroom.

"Well that answers one question."

Dante walked behind her in a casual way before hooking his timberlands with her own and pulling her back.

"You're toying with me! Get it over with so I can go home."

She whined and pulled the rub along with her. Dante chuckled and shook his head; Damn chick was cute; weird as hell, but in a cute way.

"Doll huh?"

"Don't call me that."

"P-"

Turning around and glaring daggers at him, he stopped his name calling as grinned at her before kneeling down over her and watching her sudden reaction. Not noticing in the mist of anger, she soon came face to face with him and their noses touch, then she notices how pretty his eyes were. Blushing slightly and opening her mouth to say something his gaze told her otherwise. Closing her mouth and looking down between them fiddling with her fingers and whispering softly.

"I dun want to do this…"

"Stop lying."

"…"

"You act as if we had nothing."

"You treated this as nothing."

"This?"

"I meant us."

Leans down close to her face and rubs his nose upon her soft smooth cheek before getting up and walking back towards the bag.

"Strip now."

"I dun want to do this…"

"I heard you the first time. That is not going to stop me. It's mines."

"You're being selfish now."

Dante turned around and grinned madly at her.

"You have no idea how selfish I can really be."

Jaymie blushed and shook her head obeying his order as she stripped herself completely. Her once serious face now happy and carefree; she blinks and fought with her to take control of the situation, but Jaymie wanted No needed him. Everything about him turned her on. From his words, to his voice, his face and frame. Her inner motivation was squealing in passion. Covering her breast her left hand and privet with her right she stood in the hall way exposed in every way.

"I have to tell you. You body is ripe."

"Erm..."

"No, no don't speak. When you speak you think, when you think you talk too much."

"You know I ca-"

Thwack.*

Jaymie yelped as the crop switch landed upon her cleavage and she jumped back rubbing the now red spot upon her skin. Staring wide-eyed at the throbbing spot, before feeling another land upon the fat part of her ass yelping again, and falling into the fall trying to reach for the crop.

"The hell… Nooo. Stop. Now."

"Talking when I said not to; C'mere. Those were not even hits either."

He pointed over the couch and waited for her to walk over to her fate of cropping. She was hesitant and Dante sighed now irritated with the fact he had to move her limpy ass over to the couch. Standing there with her back to the couch, her wide-eyed facial terror strict face made him horny. Not just any somewhat horny either; the kind that makes you wants to break whatever in front of you somewhat horny. He licked his lips as he stared down upon her 5'5 frame, his 6'8 frame breaking her easily.

Jaymie had been watching him daze off into his own though, and when he licked his lips, her cunt twitched. Her own tongue darted down slowly following his as he watched her watch him without knowing it. Dante then glared at her before turning her around roughly and bending her over the couch with a smack of his own hand against her flesh. She… was too damn cute for her own good. The sound a low hum escaped her as she felt the vibrations of his hand upon her ass. It felt nice.

_You are siiick. _**Please, this is heaven. **

_If this is heaven, why does it hurt? _**Because when it hurts, it is…**

_My point let me over. _**No, I am… I need this. **

_A sick want. _**So? At least I want something. **

_Mhm call me when you are done. _**What if we never are done?**

…_.._

Dante watched her subconscious face and his arousal heightened. Her head was up while her while her back was arched over the arm of the couch. No doubt, this would help her in the end. He tilted his head to the side before landing the crop switch upon her bare ass three swift smooth strokes. Jaymie gasped being pulled from her Subbie as she winced and felt tears threaten her eyes. Her hands were upon a pillow, not grasping, but tensing with every continuing blow. Her mouth opened slightly in an O letter and Dante moved back and forth from the work on her beautiful ass to the lewd expression on her face. She had taken to pain quite nicely and he would be able to play games that are more… drastic.

Jaymie was in pure ecstasy at the end of her 40th stroke. Dante was proud. Her ass was on fire, but he was proud. She panted and wheezes, breathing through her nose and mouth shuttering against the couch and Dante notice.

"You little slut, Cuming

On the couch without permission."

He grinned and Monique blushed wiggling upon the couch and biting her bottom lip looking over her shoulder and staring at him. When had she cum? It had to be during their changing. Jaymie would always punk out at the last minute.

"Please let me go…"

"Your pretty mouth needs to be shut. On the other hand, open. Do you mind drool? Of course you don't."

"You have no right in treating me this way. I... I'm human too."

"Well that's good. I am not caring now. However, if you kindly open your mouth so Daddy can put this in your mouth. C'mon it'll be worth it."

"I'll bite you too death, I swear I will."

"I love the fact that you talk back to me. It gives me a reason to beat you."

"You're not even beating me! HA!"

Dante poked at her red bottom and she winced, he smirked and tilted his head to the side as if say, 'you were saying.' Monique wanted to be beat the male with every fiber of her being, then pissing and spit on his grave. How could her inner self-see what was in him. He practically reeked outta this world.

"You can bring back Jaymie now. Don't worry; it'll only take the rest of the night."

"Fuck you, she's gone. She's a wimp so you can't trust her with your sadistic side."

Dante raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side staring at Monique before shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter. As long as I can have, and use your body. After all you already belong to me anyways."

"I don't belong to you."

"Really?"

"…"

"Right."

He leaned back on his heels staring at her before smirking at himself and his work. Here she said she did not belong to him, yet she lay over the arm off the couch without restraints and no idea that she anticipated his next move.

"You're not mines?"

"Nope."

Shaking his head, he walked over to the duffle bag and pulled out the handcuffs, gag, and vibrator. Monique watched him looking around for an escape route she had not had enough time to plan for before wiggling off the couch quietly. Dante was busy looking through his toys of terror, making sure he brought everything he would need for the next, Looking down at his watch, 10 hours? Turning back to the couch were Jaymie should have stayed, he growled and blinked.

"A lamp. Really?"

Monique could not leave the house without her clothes so she just stood behind a lamp hoping that he would leave the living room, so she could grab her clothes and leave.

"You're standing as a lamp and expect me not to notice you. Do you really honestly think I wouldn't notice your Dumbass?"

"Click, click."

Monique bit her bottom lip staring at him from the lamp, and frowning sadly. It was not really her fault, just; turning away from him, she shook her head and stood before naked and just looked at him.

"I didn't even call you."

Dante was in front of her after two quick strides towards her. He smelled of dark pine, and old English spice. Something that was both intoxicating, and suffocating. Her eyes grew low as she stared into his neck, not daring to meet his gaze.

"Look into my eyes."

She did. Gasping softly she wanted to move away and turn away from him. She feared him. He took over her mind the very first time they met. Even when she could not see nor hear him, fear shook through her ever chat they talked in. Dante sensed she was going to move and grabbed her arms pushing her against the wall and making her look into his eyes.

"Don't fight me."

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Because…"

Why did she fight him? Her mind boggled by the fact he ran, crossed, jumped, and burned against her minds walls. She wanted to be selfish and keep him to herself. She wanted to know everything about him and follow him to the end of time. However, she knew what little she knew. He loved women. A man's blood can only go to one head anyway. How was she to compete against the other finer, female woman in the world? Hell she was a pothead for Christ sake. Biting her bottom lip, she looked down at his chest only to have his index and thumb lean her head back to face him.

"Because whaa?"

"I love you."

Her words caught her off guard. This was not Jaymie, or Monique, this was everyone. Everything in her loved him. Dante smirked and tipped her head to softly press his lips to hers.

"I know."

Jaymie…Monique, hissed and she could not help, but to let her tongue lash out at his lips prying into his mouth and aggressively claiming his mouth. He was sweet, but bitter. Her body twitched and tremors ran down her spine as she lightly placed her hands upon his chest and his looped around her waist pulling her closer. Monique…Jaymie sighed in pleasure and pressed herself closer to him, his warmth, his body. Something clicked within her and she pushed against his chest, Dante smirked and nipped at her bottom lip shoving his own tongue into her mouth and taking over. He loved the fact that she fought back. It gives a man thrill to Dominate.

"Nnn"

She moaned softly as he bit her tongue and ripped away from the kiss biting and nibbling down the side of her neck. Her eyes fluttered close as he found that sweet spot upon the base of her neck and face. She adored being bitten, but it never happened as often. Her knees grew weak when he bit her to his strength and a loud scream ripped from her lips. Panting wildly and trying to push him away only made him back things up and handcuff her hands. Monique looked at the Deathcuffs and struggled against him. It was easier to control her once you hand things tied.

Turning her around pushing her face against the wall, he slowly ran his hand up her thigh into her wet cunt. Her body responded to his every command and he was thrilled.

"You know you're wet right?"

She blushed and struggled against him biting her bottom lip, trying to wiggle his hand off her body.

"St-stop."

"Why…? You just came a few minutes ago."

"No...I…no…"

Dante chuckled in her ear and breathed in the female hormones she produced and felt his cock throb with irritation. He could wait to have her, but her punishment needed to be done. No more being soft with her; she was his girl now. He hooked his finger within the cuffs chain and tugged her towards him. Her lips were bruised, something that was sexy when he did it.

"Why don't you cry?"

"There is no reason too."

"Right."

He pulled her towards the bedroom, checking the other doors, and rooms making sure they was fully alone.

"Who did you come out here with."

"No one, but people know I'm out here. So-"

"That's enough."

Monique huffed and followed him by handcuffs shaking her head looking at the ground and stepping into the Master bedroom.

"Nice place. How much…?"

"4g's plus down payment on re-roofing the house to keep the heat in."

"The fuck.."

"Well I own my own business. I wasn't going to wait for you forever."

Dante stared down on her childish face before looking at the place once more, making rounds again. This bitch here was a keeper. She didn't even look like she'd ever worked in her life.

"How old are you?"

"A year younger then you."

"That means…?"

"28"

"Damn you're old."

Monique opened her mouth to spit fire at his soul and shook her head against her first thought before shaking her head once more.

"Well your…"

"A meanie? I know."

"No I was gunna say…"

Dante looked back at her and waited for her come back and Monique sighed in defeat and bowed her head. Dante thought that was cute.

"I'll have to improve you comebacks."

"No you don't."

"Oh, but I want to."

She blushed and looked down as she was pushed unto the bed on her back with her hands in front of her.

"Did I ever mention I love baby faces?"

"What does that have too.."

Her face flared as she rolled over her on side showing off the red welts upon her large ass that made Dante want to rip his clothes off and take her. Clenching his jaws and fist he averted his gaze to a random lamp. They just appear at the right time or something. Shaking his head he also pulled out the vibrator from his pocket and tilted his head back.

"Roll over."

She did not listen.

"I said roll over."

She started at him from the curtain of her hair and shook her head against his orders. Dante smoothed out of his jacket, and pulled off his shirt. Jaymie gasped and squealed softly as he watched him undress in front of her. Her body slowly rolling over on her back as he twirled his finger around. Her lips parted open and that was his focus at the moment. Should he fuck that pretty little mouth of her or should he wait. Good things come to those who wait.

"Spread dem legs."

"Nooo."

"Jaymie. You've already confessed, why do you still fight me."

"I believe at the end of these 24 hours you'd leave me."

Dante was caught there. She just had the personality where you fuck her then leave. Would you come back? Hells yes. However, it is kind of her fault. If she would just stop pushing him away he would consider being with her. She did have her own business.

"How many people have you been with since we stopped talking?"

Jaymie blushed and Monique did not know how to answer. She had not been with anyone really, except for the few once or twice loves affairs.

"I think…like 3 maybe 4 people."

Dante stared at her with wide eyes. He looked down upon her curvy body from her large breast, cute hard nipples, flat chubby tummy that you could grab, pinch, mold with her organs. Her hips spread out against the bed as her fat juicy ass pressed against the soft sheets. You could tell it was hard to get to her the way she looked. He growled and bit his bottom lip, leaning over her body and grabbing them perfect hips.

"You mean to tell me, you did not use this body."

"I have control."

"Who the fuck are you?!"

Jaymie flinched at the sudden raise of his voice and she bit her bottom lip going over the possible answer within her head.

"I'm…Jaymie."

"Jaymie?"

"Just Jaymie."

Dante pressed his lips against the collarbone of her neck and bit down making her body arch into his. His arms looped under her back and he grabbed her ass. It was like his hand sinking into soft cotton that was jello. He groaned in her ear and idle humped the air. He had to stop talking and punish her before his nuts burst. Leaning away from her and pressing the vibrator against his clit she squeal and jumped away from the pleasure tool.

"N-no. Anything…You'll frazzle my brain cells."

Dante raised an eyebrow, grabbed her ankle sliding her back down the bed unto the vibrator, and pressed it against her clit once more watching her body shutter and quiver against its will. He watched as she fought to control the pleasure that was running through her. Her lips seemed to be taking the most abuse against her control. What was she thinking about now? What had she gone through for this much control? Who taught her this.

"I want you to tell me how you came to be like this."

Monique heard his words, but was too busy trying to stop her sopping pussy from Cumming over the toy. Her breaths were shallow as she moaned softly and turned her head from him.

"In-instinct."

Dante slide his fingers up her inner thigh, felt her juices pulling against his index and middle finger then pulled his hand back, and called her to face him. She instantly knew her juices was on his fingers and tried to stop him from taking a lick from them. Dante smirk a chilling grin as she watched his tongue slowly snake out and lap at the… He stared at her blinking emotionless. She blushed madly and turned her head away as he pulled the vibrator away and dove his head between her legs. She arched her back and pressed her hands against his head moaning out his name and twitching. Her body shuttered as he lapped at her clit, and used his tongue to eat her. It was as if he was really eating her. Jaymie chest heaved and swelled as she came unto his tongue and Dante pulled away cleaning her body from her sweet, sweet juices.

His eyes now dark as he stared down upon her panting sexed body. Jaymie looked around in a complete daze her orgasm taking her to a new cloud nine. Dante pulled down his boxers and did not wait anymore. He needed to see what sweet pleasure she could bring him. Pushing up her legs, with his hands under her knee, he heard her gasp and moan again. Looking down she wiggled under him as he squeezed her inner knee. She again moaned and wiggled. Raising an eyebrow he pushed her calf up and leaned down to bit upon the lightly sweaty skin of her inner knee. Jaymie jerked and had a mini orgasm crying out softly.

"The hell is wrong with you?"

She bit her bottom lip raising her bound hands to her lips blushing softly and looking away.

"M-my legs are really sensitive…"

Dante smirked before leaning his hand back and smacking the side of her hips watching her buck down over his pelvic. It saved him the energy of pulling her down to him.

"Good girl."

He cooed softly playing with her hair and throbbing against her heated body. She fit perfectly against his body. Looking down at her he notice the birthmark upon her upper lip, how she always liked it and watched him. His cock nested at the entrance of her drooling cunt and she murred softly when she shivered against him. Dante got upset. He did not understand why he was upset, but he was going to take it out on her. Gripping her hips with a bruising touch he slammed into her making, her gasps and moan out in one breath. Again, he pulled out till just the tip and slammed into her once more. Her body felt hot wrapped around a wet dry dessert.

Her body suckled his cock and he groaned loudly tilting his head into the crook of her neck and biting down marking his bitch. She grunted and her muscles clenched around him causing him to feel lightheaded. So tight; So hot. Fuck. Dante was losing the battle making him even more upset. Pulling out and smacking her ass he wanted to hear her beg. Panting against his own movements, he grabbed her hair and flipped her over on her stomach. She whimpered softly and complied with his wishes and stuck her ass in the air arching her back and presenting herself for him to use. Dante stared at her hungry cunt twitch and open for him. He could have come now if he didn't have his own self control.

"You're so damn innocent. Why did you come here?"

His voice was softly, low even as he tilted her head to look over her shoulder and stare at him. His eyes shown lust, but something other than that. She could not pin point it, nor was she blind to it. Starting to turn over, Dante smacked her ass watching the ripples upon her cheeks move back and forth. Jaymie moaned and panted softly as he continued to abuse her ass. Dante was happy. He had ass. Taking a hand full and just jiggling it from side to side, up and down, as if playing with play dough. Jaymie had relaxed into the covers face first, happy herself. That's when Dante slammed into her cunt causing a Multiple orgasm to rush through her curling her toes and making her cry.

He thrusted into her slow and hard, before changing the pace from fast to slow, each one bottoming down within her tummy making her feel full. Jaymie groaned softly biting her bottom lip, her eyes low in lust and she groaned softly with each thrust. Her cunt contracted with each push and pull. Tightening when he pushed in, relaxing as he pulled out. Her cunt was so sweet he ran his finger up her inner thigh taking her juices into his mouth once more. His eyes closed as he savored the sweet innocence. After all she been through she tasted like… he could place it. Something that should be found on the highest heaven, but would be un-noticeable. Can you put this in food?

Jaymie moaned under him bring him back as he looked down and ran his hands down the smooth arch of her back. She was not a bad looking girl. Every curve was where it should be. Not a roll of a back fat, except for when her back was arched; which was now. Reaching for her hair he pulled her back into a thrust and growled at her.

"Slut."

She whimpered and blushed as his hand tightened against her hair making her pussy clench around him.

"Whore…"

He groaned thrusting fast into her using his other free hand to grab her waist and push her against him rougher.

"Innocent little vixen."

Each word make his pelvic and cock thrust out of her body. She came continuously as he humiliated her with words.

"Daddies little slut."

He growled in her ear licking the outer shell pulling the flesh between his teeth and chew on it. She whimpered and grunted crying out as his free right hand striked her ass again and again.

"Keep cumming. I want to leave my scent over you, in you."

His voice made her body tremble under him and he pulled out turning her over and wanting to feel her mouth, but waited and slammed himself into her Cumming violently in her. Her eyes widen as he felt his hot cum sizzle against her inner walls. She stared at the ceiling as he leaned into the crook of his neck. Her breath mixing with his as they both relaxed into each other. Dante was thoroughly satisfied. He could tell she was too, even though her body was in her idle subconscious stage. He was proud. Happy even. Nipping at her neck she was pulled from her thoughts and looked down at him. A grin split across her face as she puckered her lips.

"No."

She frowned and looked at him as he got up and grabbed her ankle dragging her too the foot of the bed and flipped her over. Jaymie sensed danger. Struggling and kicking Dante moved her legs and spread them to make it easier for him to push her back down and smack her face. She yelped at the sudden sting on her cheek as calmed herself. It wasn't so much as a hard hit, just one to startle the shit outta her.

"Be a good girl and relax."

Jaymie whimpered softly but obeyed. Relaxing her body against the bed as Dante lifted up her waist and slide a pillow under her. She murred softly and continued to relax even though her heart raced against her chest. She thought she was save herself, but she couldn't bring herself to defy him.

"Good girl."

He cooed as he ran his hands softly over her body reaching under her to tweak and pinch her nipples. She wiggled and moaned softly as his other hand dropped from her breast to tease and twiddle with her cunt dipping himself into her repeatedly juicing down his cock for his favorite part of the session. Soon Jaymie was on the verge of another orgasm as he pressed himself into the anal passage of her ass. His excitement overwhelming as he pushed against her relax hole, feeling her body open and relax taking the head of him within her. If he thought her cunt was heaven, was this super heaven? She gripped and pulled sucking his cock into her body as he pushed and bottomed out in her. Her eyes were wide and she wheezed against the bed.

Dante taking her to a heighted level then she has felt before. Biting her bottom lip she pressed her face deeper into the bed and arched her back giving him more ass to punish. Dante groaned and everything about him broke. He took his hand and wrapped it around her neck pushing and pulling into her arse nibbling and biting on her shoulders in the slow fuck. She whimpered and thrusted back.

"ta-take me…"

Dante heard her and thrusted up causing her gasp.

"Please take me. Ugn…"

She grunted and Dante knew he found his dirty talker.

"what do you want me to do?"

"Please.. Please Fuck me."

"Fuck you where?"

She blushed and grew quiet and he slowed his thrust down reaching down to dip two fingers into her cunt. She gasped for breath and arched against him as her juices trickled down his hand. Dante closed his eyes and savored the sweet feeling of her tight ass clenching around his cock. Good God.

"m-my…"

"Your…?"

She pressed her face into the cover and wiggled under him as his fingers continued to toy with her clit.

"My ass, fuck my ass!"

She yelled as he pulled back and thrusted deep within her bowels. Her body jerking and shuttering at the powerful orgasm and Dante released himself into her groaning low and leaning against her back. She panted as he huffed against her skin, before licking at the salty flesh. Rolling over pulling his cock from her ass and making himself comfortable on the bed he watch her collect herself. He would soon count down as she realized he just took her ass.

Looking up at him as he stretched out on the king size bed and laid his head back watching her.

"Want to lay down?"

She quietly crawls up to him and lay next to him on her side, just looking at him quietly. He warped his arms around her and pulled her closer nuzzling the crook of her neck, then leaned her head into this crook of his. Her hands cuffed before her as and Dante looked down at her lips. They were so cute, bruised, but cute. Leaning down to kiss, her lips he gave her what she waited for and cuddled her.


End file.
